Lorenz Ansaldo
Overview __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Kara the Scorpion * Mickey the Filch New Contact(s) * Operative Vargas I guess you heard of Operative Leonard Vargas, huh, kid? He's one of the rising stars of Arachnos. He joined up right after graduating an Ivy-league school with a business degree, and he talks like it. He's one to watch, and he's looking for freelancers at the moment. He usually has an overwhelming supply of Mutant and Science Enhancements. Information Family Associate Lorenz Ansaldo is an associate for the Family. He's a troubleshooter for their problems, outsourcing to freelance villains when necessary. Some say Lorenz got where he did by taking care of certain unsavory tasks for the Family. Others say he'd be much more highly placed if it wasn't for his mouth getting him into trouble all the time. In any case, he gets the job with an easy smile, a nudge and a wink. Initial Contact Hey, I'm Lorenz Ansaldo. That's right THE Lorenz Ansaldo. I'm what you call a troubleshooter for the Family. The Family has a problem that they need solvin', they come to me, and I get what you'd call outside help. That'd be you. Capisce? Story Arc Broken Seashell This is a broken seashell taken from the costume of the hero known as the Sea Witch. You took it as a souvenir of a tale you like to call: Carpe Diem It all started when Lorenz Ansaldo asked you to solve a problem for the Family. A hero known as the Sea Witch was attacking various Family-owned cargo ships, the latest being the Carpe Diem. They've been having trouble tracking her down, so they decided to hire a freelance villain to help them. The only clue the Family had was that she had worked with a group known as the Legacy Chain in the past. Invading a Legacy Chain base, you interrogated their leader, Arcanist Stigand. He revealed the Sea Witch had a relationship with a Scrapyarder leader known as Iron Billy. Rumor had it that Iron Billy was hanging out somewhere in The Crush on Sharkhead Isle. Interrogating a bunch of Scrapyarders yielded you Iron Billy's hideout. Fighting through mobs of his Scrapyarder allies, you managed to kidnap Iron Billy. The Sea Witch agreed to a final confrontation on the Carpe Diem, the ship she earlier put out of commission months back. Fighting through her Legacy Chain and Scrapyarder allies, you finally took out this enemy of the Family. Store Lorenz Ansaldo sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 20 Technology/Natural Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Technology/Natural Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements Missions Blow Up Council Generators Briefing The Family has had many business ventures with the Council in the past. Recent negotiations went sour when one of their officers insulted Emil Marcone. It's time to show the Council the Family is not to be trifled with. Head over to the Council base near The Pit, take down their soldiers, then blow up their generators! Mission Acceptance Show those Council mooks that we not be messed up! Mission Objective(s) * Attack Council near The Pit * Defeat 20 Council Mission Objective(s) * Blow up Council generators * 5 generators to destroy Debriefing Perfect. The Council will think twice before messin' with the Family again! Find Information on Sea Witch Briefing Ay yo, we got a problem. You ever hear of this dame known as the Sea Witch? She's some kinda hero who patrols the waters of the Rogue Islands, lookin' to cause problems for us honest businessmen. She's been attackin' a few Family smuggling... er... shipping vessels including the Carpe Diem, and the Family wants to put her down for the count. Trouble is, she's pretty hard to find. We been lookin' for her awhile, and the only thing we found is she sometimes works wit' a group called the Legacy Chain. You heard of 'em? They're these mystic nutcases who are out to bring order to chaos or some such. Whatever! We found where a bunch of these Legacy Chain goombas are hiding out, and we need a heavy to go in and interrogate their leader. With the proper, ahem, persuasion you should be able to find out more on this Sea Witch. Mission Acceptance Those Legacy Chain fellas got a lot of magic mumbo-jumbo backin' them up. Mission Objective(s) * Interrogate Legacy Chain leader * Defeat leader and minions Clue: Legacy Chain Interrogation You interrogate the Legacy Chain leader about the Sea Witch. Arcanist Stigand reveals that the Sea Witch has a personal relationship with one of the leaders of the Scrapyarders named Iron Billy. Debriefing So, the Sea Witch has got a sweetie within the Scrapyarders, eh? Sounds like we got some bait for our hook... Kidnap Iron Billy Briefing Nice work on interrogating that Legacy Chain leader! So the Sea Witch is all lovey-dovey with a Scrapyarder leader named Iron Billy, eh? I think it's time to bring things to a head. Rumor has it that Iron Billy was last seen in The Crush. Find and kidnap Iron Billy! Mission Acceptance Those miner scum are just a bunch of upstarts. Give 'em hell! Mission Objective(s) * Interrogate Scrapyarders * Defeat 20 Scrapyarders Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap Iron Billy Debriefing Nice work! I'll put the word out on the street that we got Iron Billy. Then we jsut wait until the Sea Witch comes runnin'! Capisce? Take Down Sea Witch Briefing Our plan for taking down the Sea Witch is going well. When you interrogated the Sea Witch's Legacy Chain allies you found out she had a sweetie among the Scrapyarders, a guy called Iron Billy. You managed to track down and kidnap him from his hideout in the Crush. Sure enough, the Sea Witch has come callin' and wants a final confrontation at the Carpe Diem, the wrecked ship off the Port Recluse docks. It's time to finish this. Go to the Carpe Diem and take down the Sea Witch. You might want to take some friend. She's a pretty touch broad and I hear she's REAL angry about you kidnappin' Iron Billy! Mission Acceptance We want some of our boys to soften 'em up for ya. This dame has been a thorn in the Family's side for too long. End this. Mission Objective(s) The Carpe Diem sits idly after being damaged by the Sea Witch. Now the Sea Witch waits for a final confrontation with you! * Take down the Sea Witch You defeated the Sea Witch! Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Seaweed Badge. Debriefing You took down the Sea Witch? That's freakin' fantastic! The Family will be pleased! Get Wormy from Longbow Briefing We need you to get rid of somethin' for us. We've got a piece of evidence we want gotten rid of, permanent-like. Problem is that Longbow is on to us, and has got our guy with the evidence trapped in a warehouse. Head over to the warehouse and get Wormy out of there! Mission Acceptance We can't have this evidence falling into the right hands. Capisce? Mission Objective(s) * Get Wormy out of warehouse When you lead Wormy to the exit door, he says, "That does it! I'm through with this racket!" and throws down the body bag that he's been carrying. Debriefing You got him out? Nice work. I could never stand that smarmy little runt, but I guess he didn't give up the evidence to those Longbow jerks either. Talk to Siren's Call Warzon Liaison Briefing You've heard of Siren's Call, haven't you? Frankly, it's a war zone right now. Lord Recluse is looking to push into Paragon City from there, and Paragon City is trying to push right back. It wouldn't do any harm to your reputation if you were to head over there and throw down for Arachnos. Why don't you go talk to the Warzon Liaison in Sharkhead Isle? I'm sure he could use your help. Siren's Call is a PvP zone, where you may be killed by other players. Mission Acceptance The liaison can help you find the right contacts in Siren's Call. Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Warzone Liaison Debriefing Arachnos Warzone Liaison If you know anything about Siren's Call, you know that it's a bloodbath in there. Don't go in if you can't handle that. If you're tough enough, though, you can talk to Operative Massey. He's got the skinny on all sorts of missions that will help swing the battle in Arachnos' favor. Or you can talk to the Arbiter at the Arachnos base; he can tell you all about bounties. Siren's Call is a PVP zone. If you enter, you may be killed by other players. Do not enter if you are not willing to risk this. Debriefing The takeover of Siren's Call is one of the crucial elements of Lord Recluse's plan. If you can make your name there, it'll make a big difference to your reputation with Arachnos. Bust the Dockworkers Strike Briefing Alright, the Family has got some problems down at the docks. It seems those Scrapyarders have been riling up the dockworkers, causing all kinds of grief for the Family there. The Family would normally just bust a few heads to solve the problem, but they want to be a bit more discrete-like. I need you to go down to the docks and bust up the dockworker's strike. Mission Acceptance Don't leave any permanent marks, Capisce? Mission Objective(s) *Bust up the dockworker's strike Badge Completion of this mission awards the Strikebreaker Badge. Investigate Invisible Freakshow Briefing Ay yo, we got some problems at the docks. We got some Freakshow jackin' supply crates from the docks. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem the Family couldn't handle themselves, but there's somethin' different about these Freakshow. When we tried trailing them, they seemed to just disappear! That's right, we're dealin' with invisible Freakshow! Now you know why we're lookin' for professional assistance. Track down and take out whoever is responsible for making these sneaky freaks! Mission Acceptance Nothin' worse than a Freakshow appearin' outta nowhere. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat doctor and assistants Debriefing You took down the Freakshow doctor that was makin' those sneaky Freaks? Beautiful. The Family owes you one! Take out the Marcone Family Boss Briefing We got us some Family problems. Y'see, there's two major families that are controllin' the docks, the Marcone and Verandi families. The Verandi family has recently experienced an untimely death, and certain clues point to the Marcone family as the perpetrators. The Verandi want to give the Marcone a warning that they are not to be messed with. Mission Acceptance Let's show the Verandi that we need to keep things civil within the Family. Beat them down! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat the Family leader and his guards Clue: Marcone's Defense Falco Marcone relates that they were as mystified by the Verandi death as anyone. Some of Falco Marcon'e men saw a guy sticking his nose around the warehouse before the Verandi death occurred! Falco managed to track the troublemaker to an old warehouse on the docks, but hadn't been able to find him yet. Mission Objective(s) * Find the Scrapyarder troublemaker Debriefing So it was a Scrapyarder that caused the deat of that Marcone. They was tryin' to start a gang war! Well we're definitely gonna have to lay the boots to those Scrapyarders to prevent 'em from pullin' a stunt like that again! External Links *